Shinji the hunter
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Shinji is a maverick hunter who gets a transferand is now living with Maya and fighting angels.Now with years of training and combat, he must fight using the Eva instead of his bare hands.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You should know by now.

A shaft of light erupted from the sky and struck the ground next to the train station. the light faded to reveal a young man of about 14-16 years old. He wore a dark grey jumpsuit and carried a duffle bag. A stylized unit badge was stitched to the bag, Identifing him as a member of unit Zero. His dark brown hair hanged down past his shoulders. The streets were empty. His blue eyes looked around. He lifted up the paper, "She said 1600 hours, so I'm not late. Damn UN assholes, Tranfering hunters to other programs. I just hope that Commander Zero doesn't lose it. He finally gets over Iris and Layer comes on to him."

The ground begins to rumble as he complained. He heard the sounds of some old retrofitted VTOLs. His eyes widened at the sight of what the cannos were firing at. A massive, Towering figure that just kept walking. In his few years of experience as a hunter he could safely say, "Unless the mavericks are getting more biological, that is none of my business"

Oh how fate loves to mess with people.

A blue car pulled up. The female driver had the window down, "You Shinji?"

He gave a boered "yes, I am Sargent Shinji of unit Zero."

"Good, Get In,"

HE got in and she took off like a rocket. He was unfazed, "Did you work in Hunter Transport before?"

She looked over at him, "No, But I was taught by someone who did, Why?"

"You drive like them. I did a couple raid missions and rode in the hover trucks."

He looked out the window as the VTOLs moved away, "I think they are going for a bombing run."

Misato freaked, "It's an N2 Mine!"

Shinji ducked and cradled his head. A moment later an explosion rocked the area. The shockwave hit the car and rolled it. The car came to a rest on the driver's side. Shinji growled as he pulled himself and his driver out of the car. she came to as she was pryed out. "Oh, my car! I just got it!"

Shinji laughed, "At least you have a car. They won't let me keep a landchaser. Let's worry more about getting a move on."

The captian sighed, "You're right. So you were with the hunters huh? I guess that would make you one of the few humans to actually make the cut."

Shinji smiled, "Yeah, I got into a car wreck about five or six years ago during a maverick attack. I had to have a portion of my insides replaced with Reploid parts. I was rescued by Zero, and he helped me get into the hunters."

She nodded as they pushed the car back on it's wheels. "Is it true that all the other humans in the hunters are women?"

he popped his back, "Yea, I am the only guy there who is flesh and blood. Interesting time in the showers to say the least,"

She tried starting the car, but it refused to cooperate. The battery was dead. They frowned at the motor, "I suppose the local car shop is closed at the moment. Do we walk?"

She noted the trashed cars down the raod, "I think salvaging would be better. Care to help?"

Shinji frowned. Salvaging the battery was Ok, but did she have to take the stereos and Cd collections? He decided to remain silent. His only comfory was that he could put in for a transfer and get away from these people. He knew he had a poor view of people, but it was his right to have it since he was part of the species. He just sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window as the now beaten car made it's way to NERV. "Did they send you any materials concering your transfer?"

He pulled out an envelope out of his pocket. He pulled out the letter and began to read.

_To: Sargent Shinji Ikari A.K.A. Requiem. Maverick Hunter Unit Zero_

_Subject: Transfer_

_Sgt. Ikari, You are hereby being transferd from the Hunters to NERV Japan byt order of the UN Defence councel. Details of your assignment will be disclosed upon arrival by Commander Gendo Ikari._

_Signed, _

_Chairmen Lorenzo Keel._

He grimaced as he read his last name. No one ever called him by his last name. Every hunter on or off base knew that shouting his last name was asking for an ass whooping. "Sounds like you didn't want the transfer. I'd think most people would be estatic that their request went through,"

Shinji frowned deeper, "I never put in the request. The request came from this NERV place. If I had my way, I'd be back slagging maverick drones left and right."

She was stunned by this. Maya use to be a tracker for some hunter unit and she was happy for the transfer. "Well, maybe it will all work out in the end?"

Shinji flinched, "If my father is involved, it won't"

As the two walked through the complex. Shinji noted how they were going in circles. He would hate to try and defent this place if it were attacked. He doubted that the place would last two hours with the piss poor security. He would rather be back at headquarters. It was one of the two places on earth that you don't ever think of raiding.The trek came to an end when an elevator opened up as revealed a woman clad in only a bathing suit and lab coat. Her hair was obiously died blond because her roots were showing. "Misato, why is it that I always have to come find you? Did you at least get him?"

"By him I suppose you are refering to me?" Shinji said in bordom.

The bottle blonde frowned, "Are you Shinji Ika..."

Shinji interrupted her before she finished his name, "Yes, I am. But never refer to me by last name. If you follow this simple rule we will get along fine."

The two women were taken back by the edge in his voice. It left no room for argument. "Very well then Shinji. This way please."

He nodded, "See? We are getting along already!"

The elevator ride was dull. the two talked about the odds of something or other, he wasn't paying attention. He looked at the two of them. They seemed to be friends. The thing came to a stop and the doors opened to darkness. "If I was going to be put in complete darkness, I'd have summoned my armor."

The lights came on and he was face to face with a giant purple face. "A ride armor? No, the Eva project! Is this the reason for my transfer?"

"Correct."

Shinji frowned, "Your name was in the transfer letter. I assumed you orcestrated this whole affair. Why go to the trouble falsifing official documents and forgery? Because you had a use for me?"

Gendo stood from his ledge, high above the balkalite pools. "You expected any less? You will pilot Eva as you are ordered,"

Shinji stood shaking in rage. "You assume much _Commander_. Did you take into account that thirty percent of my body is REPLOID parts? Surely they will interfere in your toy's systems!"

Gendo raised an eyebrow, "I was unaware of your inhancements, but they will not interfere. You will pilot Eva as you are ordered."

Shinji hung his head, "I will do so, under protest."

The entire complex shook from an explosion. Some of the steel beams began to fall. As one decended on the two women, Shinji shot to the two and shoved them out of the way. He looked up as a massive hand came up and knocked the beams aside. Shinji blinked as the pain never came. He looked at the massive eye hidden beneath the face plate. _Damn, I guess I get to live a while longer_. "I take it the enemy knows our position. Tell me how to work this Ride Armor Reject already!"

"The entry plug over there. Just get in and await further instruction,"

Maya Ibuki was upset. She was about ready to scream. HE whas here. The only human hunter who ever survived a volcano mission and not need more implants. The only one who came to her aid. Sargent Shinji of Unit Zero. "Uh captian?"

Misato turned towards the bridge bunny, "Yes Maya?"

"I that really Requiem? is it really Sargent 'Slaughter' Ikari?"

Misato nodded, "In the flesh. Knew him back then?"

Maya looked at the screen. A window displaying Unit One's cockpit showed Shinji in all his brooding glory. "You could say that."

In the entry plug, Shinji looked at what controls he was given. A pair of butterfly handles with a button on each. He frowned as he sat in the chair. he was in a severly bad mood. "Hello? anyone there?"

"_Great to hear your voice again sir!"_

"Maya? How the hell you been?"

"_Bored, I have a desk job"_

"Ouch. Sorry to here that."

"_Enough, you to can chit chat on your own time. Will be flooding the compartment with LCL, don't panic, it is breathalbe."_

He raised his eyebrow as the compartment flooded with the slightly viscious liquid. Once the compartment was full, he inhaled. She was right, he could breath, "Interesting sensation. The taste though reminds me of blood."

Ritsuko blinked at the statment. Were all hunters out of thier minds? How could someone his age act like that? She ignored it as the Eva came on line. "Minor interference but sync rate is holding at... 60!"

Gendo smiled, This was going better than expected. The pilot had to follow orders, HIS orders. Keel promised that the boy couldn't try to transfer or Resign! Oh yes, he enjoyed the fact that he was in complete control.

Delusion and denial. They are just wonderful, no?

The Eva was moved to the Launch elevators and propelled to the surface. The Purple Behemoth came to a sudden stop not more than 12 blocks away from it's intended target. The pilot frownedas he recieved his instructions. _Great, I get stuck in a machine that runs on thought. This ought to be interesting._ "Weapons?"

"_You have a progressive knife stored in the shoulder pylon_"

"Joy," He focused the Eva to walk, "Ok, we are screwed. This thing is too slow and unresponsive!" he said as it took a slow step.

"_Don't worry, you just need more practice!_"

He growled. The Eva began to move faster. The Angel turned to see the Eva moving with confidence. It turned it's head to the sideas the thing picked up a bit more speed. The Eva cocked back a fist and let the punch fly, only to hit a orange force field. "How am I suppose to beat that? I have a pocket knife and a slow reation time. It's like facing Sigma with a revolver and a hunting knife!"

He tried punching the angel a few more times and was met with the same results. The Eva backed a couple steps and pulled out it's knife as the Third Angel decided to fight back. Lashing out with it's lanky arms. Doing what he could with the Eva, he blocked a couple of hits. What suprised him was he FELT that last right hook. "There is some insentive."

The angel lshed out once again and grabbed the arm. _Thats not good..._ It then proceeded to give the forearm a sharp quarter turn to the left.the limb broke like a twig and Shinji felt it. He cried out in a feral growl as he felt the Eva's pain. "Damn you, Damn you straight to HELL!" He roared in time with the Eva as he forced the machine to move.

"Captian! the pilots sync rate is rising! 75, 80, 98, 110, now at 125 and holding!"

Ritsuko gasped, "The eva is going beserk!"

"Negative! Pilot is still in full control! The Pilot is going berserk!"

Gendo frowned, he hadn't expected this.

The third angel watched its opponent regenerate it's arm and then attack. TYhe machine slammed against its AT field, But began forcing it's was through. The Eva had forced its was through and began it's rampage on the Angel. The deep rumbleing growl of the Eva shook window and startled the bridge crew. Stray blows glanced the core and the Angel reeled back in pain. A visious ax kick cracked the red sphere. Seeing not way to stop this enraged enemy, the angel enveloped the Eva and detonated.

Maya cried out when the Angel exploded. "Target has gone silent." Aoba reported.

Maya looked at the screen at the post, "Recieving telemitry from the Entry plug... Pilot is alive, but unconcious. Eva has sustained minor damage."

"Send a recovery crew. When the pilot has been checked out and regained conciousness send him to my office." Gendo said as he left.

Light burned his eyes as he came to. he sat up quickly, "A hospital!"

"Easy sarge, you have been out for three days."

Shinji jumped slightly as the berson spoke but soon realized who it was. He turned and smiled, "Last time we saw each other, you were the one in the bed Maya."

"You had pulled me out of the rubble and beamed back with me against direct orders from Signas. You got demoted to sargent for that if I remember correctly"

He smiled as maya spoke. He had truly missed her. He rose from the bed and looked for his bag. he stopped as he realized he felt a sudden draft. "That brings back memories too,"

He turned and found that she had his bag. He took it and removed a pair of sweatpants. He continued to dress, "Well, they almost took out the communal showers. Some UN moron got a twist in his briches and now they are walled off. You should have heard the the backlash the girls gave him."

Maya laughed, "He probably did it because your were a minor. You know how they are about kids."

"I ceased being a child the Day I signed up with the hunters. Kids don't wield Z-sabers and plasma shotguns."

"Not this far from L.A. or New York anyway."

Shinji looked at her with a disbelieving lokk and began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji hefted his bag over his shoulder. He frowned as he turned to Maya, "He what?"

Maya began to look nervous, "He want to see you in his office. I think your performance might have something to do with it. Hell, I'm curious Sarge. What the hell happened out there?"

The disgruntled hunter looked uncomfortable. "It was something that happened after you transferred. I don't like talking about it. For now, we will put it under stress and leave it at that. Sound good?"

Maya didn't like it, but if Shinji said no in any way, shape or form, he wouldn't budge. For some reason, the almost pained expression on his face made her more curious. He looked out the door, "Maya, if I couldn't have piloted or refused, what would have the commander used?"

She stopped and thought for a moment, "He would have used Rei I guess. She is the only other pilot we got but she is heavily injured. She is a couple of doors down. I have to warn you, she is a bit cold to people, but she is a fan of yours."

Shinji cringed, "She isn't one of those Rabid fan girls is she?"

Maya laughed, "Rei isn't rabid. She just has a photo of you ripping through some Maverick."

"Let's just head to the commander and get this over with."

The disgruntled hunter walked through the complex with a slight scowl.Of all the people left on the planet, Commander Ikari was his least favorite. He's rather sit and have a beer with Sigma than exchange words with the commander. At least Sigma was personable and intelligent in a genocidal way. He paused, something smelled bad. he sniffed his skin and gagged. "That is putrid. X's cooking smells better,"

Maya laughed, "At least we don't have to use an elevator."

They laughed as they continued on their way. Shinji followed behind Maya glancing around. He had thought about how he was going to handle this situation. The vindictive side of him wanted to bust down the door in full armor and let a couple shots fly at the offending person. A sinister smirk formed on his face as he imagined the plasma shots blasting through the commander. His dark thoughts were interrupted by Maya. he blinked as he found himself in a waiting room. A reploid receptionist looked at him with fear. She knew who he was, _what_ he was. All reploids feared the hunter to a degree, especially when he had the look he was displaying a moment ago. He looked from her to the door and back. She nodded and paged the commander. "The commander will see you now," she stuttered out.

He sighed at her reaction. Yep, any 15 year old, emotionally unstable boy could be intimidating with a plasma shotgun and a license to use it. He walked up to the door and turned to Maya, "Should I? or should I not?"

"Don't, he'll have you thrown in the brig and you'll never be able to shower,"

He slumped his shoulders in defeat. The brig is one thing, but a brig with no shower and being coated in stale LCL was another. He straightened up and opened the door. _Point of no return_ he thought.

He found the decor both tacky and dull. Massive poorly lit room with the tree of life ensconced into the floor. "Let's make this short. I hate you and you share the sentiment. Due to the situation the transfer idea is no good because I am the only able pilot correct?"

Gendo nodded, "Correct. You are to be assigned quarters somewhere in town. You are expected to follow my orders and do your duty. You agree to the terms and you will be reinstated as Major and given proper pay. Your saving the world, so you will be compensated for it. You are allowed to assist the hunters in cases on an emergency all call."

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "I am waiting for a downside."

"You are expected to attend school. You are still considered a minor. You can be excused from it under angel or Maverick attacks. Is that clear?"

Shinji frowned, "I hold a bachelors in general medicine and in cybernetics and I have to go to high school? What kind of bureaucratic bull shit is this?"

Gendo frowned behind his hands, "Your files are more out of date than expected. Wen did you obtain these?"

"During the third and forth uprisings. There was little else to do considering I already had my GED when I joined the hunters. I had to meet ALL the requirements for humans to join. I took college courses to pass the time, since they paid for it. is that all?"

"Yes, have Lt. Ibuki escort you to the resource department. Dismissed _Major Ikari_."

"Yes _Sir" _

Maya watched as Shinji emerged from the office looking udderly confused. "what is with you?"

"I am confused. I should be pissed, but I should be happy as well. I was just promoted back to Major and got a raise, but I have to go to high school. Oh, and you are to escort me to the resource department so I can get a place to stay."

She nodded, "I guess I can't pull rank anymore."

"You never did. I just hope I don't end up in some slum. I never saw how people could live like that,"

In the hospital, Rei sneezed. She then pressed the morphine button to help the pain.

_Maverick Hunter HQ_

Zero sat at his desk, reading a message that he had received from the UN.It was an order to transfer Shinji. He received it a week ago, and he was still glaring at it. X was stunned when he heard. Shinji was one of those who just grow on you. The girls were just waiting for shinji to hit 16. Zero officially was against it, it was his job. Unofficially, he could care less. Any human who would willingly jump into a live volcano earned his respect. Shinji was basically an adult at 10. He faced Maverick that scared even him and still went in with guns blazing. He picked up the notice and walked out the door, "Hey X, up for some target practice?" he said holding up the notice.

The hunter in blue turned, "Hmm, sure. I'd love to vaporize that damn note, as would the rest of your unit."

Zero smiled, "Heh, the kid has a way of getting to people. I wonder how he is holding up..."

X laughed, "Come on, it's only been about a week!"

"Yea, but his father is in command of the facility,"

X shut up and uttered a quiet "Oh"

_Back at NERV_

Shinji and Maya stood at the counter of the resources department. He was hoping that they would hurry up, he wanted a shower and a warm meal. He had watched Maya talk with them and so he simply stood back. After a few minutes Shinji was handed a paper with his new address on it. they both looked and Maya frowned, "I know that place, it's a run down, nearly condemned building!"

The man behind the counter frowned, "It's all that's left. We don't have anywhere else to put him."

"If this is all that's left then I'll..."

"Stay with me." she interrupted him.

Shinji was caught off guard. Somehow he had almost expected it. He looked at Maya with a mild disbelieving look. "Wha? You sure about that Maya?"

She nodded, "Better than you staying in that rat hole."

He turned to the man, "Well, apparently there have been a change in plans."

The clerk nodded and produced a few forms. "Kid, you are lucky. I know guys who would give a lung to live with her," he said quietly.

Shinji just shrugged it off. "Let's just get these things filled out, I need a shower and some food."

_Seele Chambers_

The table was the only thing lit in the room. The whole council had con veined to discuss the fall of the third angel. Commander Ikari sat in his usual spot at the end of the table. "The battle did not go as anticipated. The repair bills alone for your toy alone are staggering. With this amount we could buy a third world country. What is worse it that you handed the Eva to your son! the most unstable maverick hunter there is! Can you control your son Ikari or do we need to find a replacement for _you_?"

Gendo frowned behind his hands. They dared to question his abilities. "He will do as he is ordered. The scenario is not changed."

"See that it is not. He may follow orders like a soldier, but he is an extreme individual. He may turn on us all in the end. Give him a little free reign, just enough to ensure that he will do as he is told."

The council all feared his son, and Gendo knew it. the boy could be a certified nightmare if he was pressed. The repliforce incident was the greatest example. "This instability may just be what we need to make the dream a reality. The Angels shall come, and we will unleash our own nightmare upon them."

The council shuddered, "Let us hope that it does not come back on us. For nothing we possess can stop him," Keel said as they all faded out.

Gendo thought back to the clip of when they discovered how truly violent his son could be. Shinji had tortured the maverick after he had beamed his friend out. He had been brutal, and that worried not only his father, but his Superior officers. The comity had a point, if he turned on them, there was no stopping him. Perhaps he could use Ibuki as a control.

Sinji was getting what he wanted, He was in the shower and Maya had ordered a couple of large pizzas. Shinji had some basic needs taken care of, Food and a hot shower. He felt the LCL leave him and he felt better. He looked at himself, at the scars that litter his torso. He turned off the water and began to dry off. The young man looked in the mirror, his dark hair plastered to his face. He picked up his comb and glared at it. He did not want to deal with it now, but it would be easier. He began the evil task of taming his wild mane. At least he didn't have Zero's hair.

The Pizzas arrived as Shinji finished drying and dressing. He found Maya in a baggy shirt and shorts holding the pizza boxes. She set the boxes down and smiled at him, "I know you're starving, hurry up and let's eat."

Shinji smiled as he sat down, "Yea. This is nice. Good food, beautiful company, nice place to crash. Now if Gendo and the Mavericks would drop dead, I'd be in heaven."

"I'm glad that you think I'm such good company. If the rest of the unit heard you, they would be hurt. You know I remember a few Reploid women who would be hurt too."

Shinji hit his head on the table, "Don't remind me. I'm suppose to be some devil among the reploids, not the latest teenage robot heart throb."

"Ok Belezi-bot. You just have some magnetic personality that draws people."

"No, I have a personality of a magnet,"

The two continued to chat, catching up on old times. They laughed and chatted until the phone rang. Maya answered and paled, "Shinji, it's the commander," she said as she handed over the phone.

The reinstated major frowned, "Hello?"

"You have an interesting choice in residence. I have called to remind you that you will attend school starting two days from now."

"I still don't see the point to going."

"Bureaucracy mostly. It is also a way of keeping an eye on you. You are a valuable asset so we can't having you running around unattended."

"Whatever. I'll make sure to sit through those damn torture sessions. Is that all?"

"You have a sync test tomorrow at 1500 hours."

Shinji frowned as he hung up. "oh joy, school. I can't stand people my age. They are just so..."

"Care free? Innocent?"

"Something like that. I don't even have a uniform. Screw it, they don't like it tough. They will just have to put up with what I have."

Maya hefted the bag and inspected the contents. A couple jumpsuits, a tank top, shorts, and a pair of slacks and a white button up shirt and a large photo album. "You never really had much did you?"

Shinji gave a nervous chuckle. He only bought clothes when he absolute had to. He was sitting on a massive savings since he never really spent any money. "I never really bought much. I just have some clothes and my pictures. I still have that one you gave me when you left."

Maya smiled. The photo was the only one showing her in an actual dress from a ball her and Shinji were forced to attend. She hated dresses. She preferred her baggy clothes that his her scars from when a maverick got a hold of her. "I'm glad. Just don't let anyone else see it. Let's finish dinner and go to bed."

Shinji nodded, "Sleep sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

To the Reviewers, thanks.To enlighten Some readers, such as Steve, this is a crossover with Mega Man X.

_Shinji was relaxing on the couch with Maya. Both laid quietly watching a movie. They both lay contently as Shinji held her. "Shinji, why didn't we do this earlier?" _

_The human hunter gave something akin to a purr as he pulled Maya closer, "Don't know and don't care. I'm just glad we did. The two continued to share a moment until..._

The sound of the alarm brought Chink from his dream. The new Eva pilot awoke at six in the morning as usual. He looked around and tried to piece together his thoughts. _Damn dream. Although, it doesn't sound so bad..._he thought as he got up from his bed.

He shuffled out of his new room and to the small kitchen. The unremarkable white walls and Grey counter tops helped brighten the house without much lighting. He looked around and spotted the pizza boxes. As he opened the boxes he was blinded. Maya had opened the curtains. light filled the kitchen and living room as he growled.

Shinji mumbled of a curse as he picked up a box, "mmm, Cold pizza. Breakfast of champions."

"That's Wheaties,"

"But Pizza tastes better."

Maya sighed as she rolled her eyes. He was stubborn, but he had a heart of gold once you got past the tempered and re-enforced titanium shell he put up. She was one of a handful who he was actually comfortable around. To anyone else, he was blunt and tactless to the point of being rude. "I have to head out in a hour. It takes a while to actually get to NERV."

Shinji paused, "If I need to be there at 1500, what time should I leave?"

"About noon, You have a Sync test right?"

Shinji gave a affirmative grunt as he drank some water. He looked at Maya for a moment, thinking back to the dream. He just shook his head, "Damn sub-conscious." he mumbled out.

Maya smiled, "You have all morning to wander around. Just don't get lost, I can't point you in the right direction all the time. You could find a place to get a school uniform."

"Stow it Ibuki, the only uniform I'll ever wear is a Hunter uniform."

Maya laughed, "You always were stubborn."

Shinji threw the empty box in the trash, "I grew up in a military style environment surrounded by stubborn women who fight for a living, you expected any less?"

_UN security council chamber_

Keel sat and listened to the others throw around various matters. nothing caught his attention until someone brought up Requiem and NERV. He saw Zero standing in the door way. "Ah, Zero. This is a closed session, I'm afraid."

The Blond Replied would not be moved, "Sorry to barge in, but I wanted to know straight from the man in charge. Why you took away one of the best hunters and put him in another position? The number of hunters we have are dwindling. we only have three units, THREE! and you are transferring more out each month! Repliforce, was disbanded and it was our only back up. What in the name of Dr. Lights beard is going through your heads? Requiem was one of the finest, and you sent him to this NERV place. WHY?"

The council looked to Keel. "I was unaware that your numbers had been reduced that much, but you also realize that some of those troops were needed to help restore more... extreme areas that the mavericks had made... inhospitable."

Zero growled, "Then why not make those hunter projects? Then they can still be called upon when they are needed! Gate's Reloads were built for those reasons, yet you just them decommissioned! Your Oder's as of late are making no sense!"

"We understand your frustration Mr.Zero. Gate and his creations were unstable and far too powerful. As for your Idea for expanding hunter duties, we shall discuss it later. Right now we are facing a threat to the human race that doesn't come from mavericks." the US Representative said.

The crimson hunter frowned, "I see. Sorry to disturb you. I must get going now."

Zero left the Room and Keel smiled, _Let the Hunters fade away. The reploids will all be destroyed one third impact happens. Even Sigma will fall. The only ones who can remotely stop us are that Damn Ikari Requiem. _

_Down the Hall_

Zero Kicked the trash can, bending the metal receptacle around his leg before it went flying. He was cursing out Keel, his mother, and his morals and values if he had any. Several diplomats began to back away as the hunter's rant was not confined to just English. Being a hunter required knowledge of languages when dealing with people and mavericks around the world. "Those bastards, I swear they is doing it on purpose. They crippling the only thing standing between Sigma and his human BBQ."

_Tokyo 3 junior high_

Larry the janitor was a simple reploid given a simple job. He liked kids, his last job was in the child's ward at the hospital, as a janitor. He was having a good day, until he saw that glowing head that looked like Sigma. Ever since then, he was feeling slightly off. There was that damn voice telling him things. Some of them, were beginning to sound good. "Good Morning Larry!"

Larry turned to see his boss. The vice principal smiled like he always did. That smiled seemed insufferable, and Larry didn't know why. The gravely voice whispers to him again. Telling him to beat the Hyman's head in with the mop. It sounded silly to him, but appealing to him all the same. Then he realized, he was infected. It was the Sigma Virus. His buddy Al had fought it off for a month, till he slipped and went on a little spree. He shrugged and went back to work. He may be infected, but he still had a job to do. But why have an urge to go to NERV?

_NERV_

Shinji was staring at what they wanted him to wear. This _plugsuit_ as Maya had called it was what all Evangelion pilots wear. "Damn thing. I guess it's better that ruining what little clothing I own. I still don't have to like it."

He stripped and put on his new suit. He pressed the button and the thing became skin tight. He walked out of the locker room and found Ritsuko waiting for him. "Looking Good Shinji. Today were going to basic simulations and see just what you can get for a sync ratio OK?"

The young hunter nodded, "Right, be submerged in a blood like substance and kill simulated angels. Got it. Sounds like a full day today."

"Not just angels, but you will be dealing with rampaging Mechaniloids. We will toss in a couple mavericks just for your entertainment."

Shinji allowed a small smile to show, "I must warn you Doctor, bribery and flattery will only get you so far."

Ritsuko smiled, "Let's just get you to the cages shall we?"

Shinji followed the doctor to the Eva. Once he was in and the plug was sealed. He heard the people on the bridge going through the start up process. The screens in the cockpit lit up in there multitudes of color. He saw a video screen appear to his left. He saw the bridge and everyone. _"OK Shinji, We've worked around the static your prosthetics cause. We will start on just finding how well your sync ratio goes._" Misato said.

He nodded and tried to get use to the awkward feeling of breathing in the fluidic environment. it was like getting use to his new found strength when he got his arms and legs 'fixed' after the accident. He absently smiled and he remembered the nurse's face when he squeezed the bed rail and left indentations. He went from thought to thought, occasionally chuckling to himself.

Misato watched as her now superior officer synced with the massive machine. "What is he holding at?"

"He topped off at... 66.6? I don't think he is trying." Aoba answered.

"We probably won't see anything until we throw him into the simulator. He was never one for just sitting Idle," Maya said.

Misato sighed, "What kind of person is he Maya? You know him better than anyone here,"

Maya smiled and she continued to monitor the data coming in. "He is a good person, though a little rough around the edges. He is loyal to the people he trusts. He has a stubborn streak a mile wide."

"I heard he has a anger problem." Matoko said.

"_Nope, the people who pissed me off have the problem,"_

"No, he rarely gets angry, but when he does heaven help those who how did it."

they began to release the Purple monster and guided it to the simulator. Once inside He found a pallet Rifle and what looked like a saber. The door closed and the view changed to the city above for Shinji. He made a reach for the saber. "_Sorry Major, We want to work on your marksmanship for now,_" Ritsuko said.

Grumbling was heard over the comm but he grabbed the rifle anyway. He soon went to the task of shooting the third angel, over and over again. Firing one shot at a time he made the virtual enemy fall down. After about the 25th the simulator faded

"_OK, Now for saber work. We don't have it finished yet, but lets work on it shall we?_"

Shinji smiled as he put the rifle away and grabbed the handle of the Z saber replica. He strolled through the city. Slashing through various 'rampaging' Construction Mechaniloids. A few minutes later he was face to face with one cackling Maverick that brought out the worst in him. He was staring at Flame Stag and all his fiery glory. They locked eyes and heard that mad laugh. All Shinji saw was red as the Eva began to rage.

Maya saw the screen and felt sick. Her mind went back to that horrible day where that sick maverick got a hold of her. She began to shake, "No, not again."

Back to Shinji, He dropped the saber and lunged at the simulated enemy. The Maverick was forced to the ground as the Eva began a brutal assault. The screams of the enemy were joined by the sound of sheering metal. The Eva began to rip the right arm off, slowly. The Eva then began to beat the simulated haywire Reploid into the ground with it's own arm. Every one was treated to a display of violence and savagery equal to Zero. The Eva tossed the severed arm to the side and began to tear at the armor of the chest, clawing through wires to pull out it's Main memory core and control chip. It pulled the mass of wires and motherboards out and crushed it in its massive fist. the remains of the Maverick began to convulse and explode. The Eva stood amidst the smoke covered in black reploid blood. The monster let out a howl and slumped forward. Letting it's pilot have control again.

"Sync Ratio registered at 125 during the... battle. Sync ratio now back to 85,"

Misato stared on in shock, "Someone tell me what just happened,"

"You just watched a repeat performance of the first battle between Requiem and the maverick that captured Ms. Ibuki. This is the fate of those who dare to tempt his rage. He went against direct orders and dove into the Volcano area to retrieve Ibuki. He came upon the two and found Maya unconscious and the Maverick laughing. It was the second worse case of brutality recorded by the hunters."

Everyone looked to Maya to find her holding herself and on the brink of tears. She had almost forgotten the time at the hands of the mad Reploid. She looked up when someone put a hand on her shoulder, "You may go if you wish, no one will blame you Maya," Misato said.

Maya tried to collect herself, "No, This is just something I have to work through."

Ritsuko frowned, "It doesn't matter, terminate the simulation. I think we have enough data for today. Shinji, we're sorry for this. We had no idea you would react like that."

Shinji looked away in shame. "I normally have better control, But that THING, and that laugh."

No one could say anything as the alarms went off. The bridge crew began typing furiously. "Several Reploids in the Geofront have gone Maverick and taken a hostage. They are all down near Terminal Dogma!"

Several looked to shinji expectantly. He just shrugged, "Don't look at me, My job is angel busting now. Besides I can't get a signal down here. No signal, No armor clad Maverick buster."

Ritsuko began to type at Maya's console, "I can fix that. Give me a moment."

Shinji was unsure how to respond. Did he not just lose his mind in front of everyone? Now they want him to run around in armor with plasma weapons?_ What in the hell was wrong with these people?_ he wondered. He pulled himself out of the plug and ran for Terminal Dogma. He could feel the signal getting through now. "_Ah the wonders of having a micro chip in your brain. Here I go again..." he thought._

Shinji erupted in a flash of Grey light.His body became in a light Grey armor similar to Zero's. A black visor came down and began to display data. A weapon similar to a Swat team Shotgun hung at his side. He brought it forward and dashed along the halls. He was just waiting for someone from HQ to ask what was going on.He didn't have to wait long.

Maverick Hunter HQ...

Alia looked at her monitor and frowned, Shinji was using his armor. He was transferred a week ago, "Requiem, what are you doing? Why are you using the armor?"

X sat up in his chair. "Huh? He's what? That isn't right. Maybe a maverick sighting at that NERV place?"

Alia didn't like the sound of that. Shinji was a class A hunter, almost an S rank. But that NERV place was just wrong to her. If Mavericks got hold of the Tech in that place, It was very bad. A rampaging reborn Sigma with one of those A.T. field things. "Let's just hope it's not the Virus this time. Sigma in that place is bad."

"Get him on the comm and let's find out."

NERV...

Shinji had reached the mavericks location when his comm became active. "_Requiem, What is going on? is it the virus?"_

"Negative, Virus readings at Zero. Looks like disgruntled employees."

He entered the room and the Reploids dove for cover. Basic models, no enhancements other than fortified armor. "Alright who wants to be scraped first."

They all poked their heads up when they heard a Shotgun being cocked. The began to shake as they recognized who he was. They came out quietly with their hands up. He let a light smile form. "Good. You have some intelligence," he produced several magnetic disks, "Just slap these on and I don't have to recycle you,"

They all grabbed a disk and placed it on their chests. the little devices beeped and teleported the disgruntled robots to Maverick Hunter HQ. He hoped that they would have resisted. Here he was, fully dresses and nothing to do. Shinji holstered his precious boom stick and looked at the hostage they had taken, Rei. The silver hunter looked at the albino pilot with a frown, "Are you alright Ayanami? are you injured?" he said as he offered her a hand up.

She shook her head, not trusting her voice in the presence of her hero. She took the offered hand with a slight blush. She watched as Requiem let out a forlorn sigh, "Lets get you out of here. This is Requiem to Control, Hostage is safe. Proceeding to get the hell out of dodge."

"_Rodger that Requiem, come on back._"

Shinji turned to Rei, "Forgive me, but I'm in a hurry."

HE picked up his fellow pilot and proceeded to leave as fast as his dash system would let him. He wanted a shower. He wanted the LCL off of him. Rei just remained quiet in the arms of her savior. Maybe he would sign that picture of hers if she asked. "Requiem-san?"

"Yes Ayanami-san?"

"Could I obtain your autograph when we stop?"

Shinji smiled slightly, "I don't see why not."


	4. Chapter 4

Rough draft of chapter 4

Shinji strolled on the command deck and dropped off Rei. Come to find out Rei was a fan of his. After signing a magazine that he was on the cover he made his way to the showers. He rarly was out in public so he was never bugged for an autograph. He knew that Zero was constantly hounded by fans. The armor faded and he was left in his plug suit. A stray though occured to him, _What if Rei begins bothering me outside of this armor? At the school?_ "This could get ugly," he said as he discarded his plug suit to shower.

Misato was currently attempting to tease Rei about asking for the hunters autograph. "Come on Rei, just admit you have a crush,"

Rei remained silent to Misato's grating acusations. Ritsuko mearly smiled, "Leave her alone Captian."

Larry continued to ignore the voice of the virus, but it was hard to do. He couldn't help but begin to agree with the dark parts of the new programming that was emerging. The only time it got difficult was around the children. He looked after those kids, it just rubbed his main core the wrong way to think about hurting them. But he was finding it easier to think about braining that vice principal.and here he came, with that blasted smile. He gripped the mop hard, "Good morning sir,"

the vice principal looked at Larry for a moment, "Uh, good morning Larry. How are you today?"

Larry glowed purple for a moment and swung the mop down on the unsuspectiong man. "Better now although looks like I have aother mess to clean up..." he said as he threw the now former vice priciple in the broom closet.

Shinji frowned as he entered the gates of Tokyo 3 High school. He hated most people his age. Fighting wars to save humanity and personal vengence makes one mature faster. He found most teenagers less mature than he liked. He strolled past the various groups and into the main building to find the office. He had entered various schools to evacuate them. Nothing ever seemed to change. People were becoming more and more acedemic with each generation. He saw many groups of nerds around the grounds.

Professor Tanaka was reading over a note from the office when his eyes went wide, Shinji Ikari? It can't be him, he is a college graduate! It has to be a different kid."

"I stopped being a kid at 10 Professor. You of all people should be aware of that. I knew you had moved back to Japan, but Tokyo 3?"

The grey haired man sighed, "What are you doing in a middle school?"

"Goverment Bullcrap. I get transfered here from the states to NERV and they slap me in here! I'm working on getting out of this travesty, but the red tape on this is going to take alot of work. I plan on advancing my degree's if I get stuck here."

"I Don't hold it against you. Just don't disrupt the classes is all I ask.

Later, the teacher called him in from the hall and asked him to introduce himself to the class. His face was set in a slight frown, "My name is Shinji, I was recently transfered here from America. Any Questions?"

"Yea, what is with the prision jumper?" asked a random student.

"That is no prison uniform. That is a standard issue Maverick hunter uniform!" said a certian otaku.

"My clothing is none of your concern."

"That will be enough. Please take your seat Shinji, in the back. Keep the typing down please." He asked the last part quietly.

Shinji cringed when the Professor Tanaka asked him to be quiet. Hunters were notorious for breaking keybords when they were caught up in whatever coputer project. The hunter strode to the back and took his seat. The lesson began about second impact and how it corresponded with Maverick activities. Shinji mearly tuned it all out and decided to work on his next degree. If he was going to be consigned to this place, he might as well get something done. He brought out his own personal laptop and plugged into the local network. In the midst of reading the course material he was interrupted by two messages asking him if he was a pilot and where he got his uniform. Irratated by being interrupted, he deleted both of them.

Aida, being a self proclaimed expert on all things Military related, knew that the new kid's clothes weren't a cheap knock off and that the unit patch was real. It was impossible that the guy was who the name tag proclaimed him to be. Requiem wouldn't need to be in a high school. He sent a message asking where he got the duds, but apparently the guy didn't like being disturbed. He would find out what was going on, he began hacking into the mainframe and began reading the file on the new kid, Aida's eyes widened at what he found...

Class went by slowly untill the angel alarm went off.

Rei stood on the command deck and watched as Shinji and the Eva were set in position on the catapult. The calm face of the pilot was displayed in the monitor. He seemed more at peace going into battle that he was at the school. Misato gave the order to launch and the Purple monster was sent upward...

Maverick Hunter HQ

Alia brought up video feed of Tokyo 3. Many Hunters gathered to watch who they all called 'little brother' battle. Zero pulled up a chair as they saw the Eva reach the surface. Alia began typing as several views were displayed. X grimaced, "That is an Evangelion? Ugly sucker,"

Zero mearly shrugged, "But look what it's fighting, it looks worse that the Eva."

The Eva grabbed a rifle and began firing a volly of shells. "What the? Cased ammunition? What are they doing to him? What is next? A hunting knife?" Signas shouted.

Duglas couldn't help but laugh, "You spoke too soon!"

The Eva on screen jumped and tried to dodge the energy whips as it attempted to close the distance. A whip slapped into the knee and began to dig through. Another cut the power cable. They all cheered as Shinji slashed the whip to pieces. "Cut that Power Ranger reject up! You can do it!" Axl cheered.

The Eva was launched back by the Angel's AT field. It quickly rose up and charged with the knife. The blade slammed into the core and sparks began to fly. All present began to cheer as the Angel slumped forward, dead. " 7 minutes! He keeps this up, and these angel things will pack up and then Shinji can come back." X said.

Oh the wishful thinking...

Shinji's sync with the Eva caused more than phantom pain, he had second degree burns where the Angel had struck the Evangelion. He couldn't feel anything below his left knee. His right shoulder wasn't working right either. HE let a sigh escape his lips, "Guess I got to see Lifesaver over this. I hope his bed side manner has improved."

Misato waited at the recovery site for the pilot to be removed from the plug.Shinji had gone against direct orders and charged the Angel. HE was a soldier, he should have followed orders. She watched as they pulled a loudly cursing pilot out of the plug. He got out of their hold and took a step, and promptly faceplanted. She took little satisfaction in his struggle to stand. "What were you doing out there? I ordered you to Retreat!"

Shinji looked up as he got to a knee, "I don't take orders from you. I outrank you CAPTIAN." he added an edge to her rank.

The Tactical Ops officer frowned, "You follow my orders the moment you get into an Eva. Your rank pertains to the hunters and non-Angel engagements. when you wear that plug suit, you're Pilot Ikari not Major Requiem,"

He didn't flinch. "Fine, repremand me and be done with it or don't. cause if your not, I got to go get fixed up."

"I deal with you after your taken care of." she said before he grunted and beamed away.

Maverick Hunter HQ

The computer alerted the occupents of the command center that someone just beamed in. They looked at the screen showing the trasport bay and it showed Shinji having trouble standing. he was wearing an odd suit and appeared drenched in some liquid. Several techs were already hauling Shinji off to the Med bay. Zero was already walking that way when he saw the kid. "This NERV place is bad, I just know it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your gone less than a month and your CARRIED into my medical bay. Shinji, if I didn't know better I'd claim incompotence. what happened this time?"

Shinji frowned as he looked at the medic. Lifesaver was a Reploid trained in all things medical and cybernetic. The white and green reploid had a personality that left something to be desired. "I asume you are fully aware of my transfer?" Lifesaver nodded, "I got banged up piloting their bio mech. My knee is out and my shoulder is almost there. I don't trust their doctor all that much,"

"Your confidence in my ability is gratifying. Let us get you checked out and back on your way, until you get thrashed again."

Shinji grunted as a local pain killer was administered to his knee and shoulder. He was always amazed by how the doc could literally multiply himself. One worked on his shoulder while the other was on his knee. The doctor was a non combatant, but was still a force to be rekoned with. He knew Human and Reploid anatomy, it was his expertese and speed which made him a danger when angry. Reconnecting nerve-circut relays wasn't painful, It was itchy, like rubbing a feather under the skin as nerves were stimulated. "What a way to end the day..."

"Actually it's 11:30 in the morning,"

"Shut up doc,"

Old Tokyo...

The Jet alone had been shut down and absorbed by the Illumina project. Instead of the jet alone robots created from blue prints found in the abandoned lab of Dr. Wily, the Massive reploid was being finished and the remains of the robot were being converted into a second Reploid. Two control circuts had been found and were deemed fit for use despite the stylized insignea of Repliforce. These chips were connected to the central cores and brought to life. One word blazed through both 'souls', _Zero..._

Maverick hunter HQ

Zero frowned at the reports on his desk. He had hoped to see Shinji while he was still here. Signas gave him the papers in an attempt to keep him busy with something other than running people ragged in training. He idly went through them looking for anything interesting or important. _Jet Alone was swallowed up by the Illumina Project? Hmm... Dr. Wily? Why does that name give me the chills?_ Zero couldn't help but shudder and feel cold. "Feeling cold? I've seen you walk through the arctic and not bat an eyelash."

"Shinji? I thought you would be out of it. Those time zones can be a pain."

Shinji walked in and sat down. is eyes were droopy and he looked tired. one could tell by the way he walked he was sore.he wore the odd uniform he was in earlier when he teleported back.for some reason Zero could smell blood. ""Tell me about it. I just was on my way when I figured I'd speak with you first. This Eva stuff sucks."

"We watched your fight on the monitior. They expect you to fight allof the angels with those outdated weapons?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "They almost have a saber ready for me. I'm just worried that the other pilot might not be much help. She was hurt when they tried to activate her Eva. She doesn't seem to have any combat training, Running to the rescue is a habit of mine, but this could get out of hand."

Zero laughed, "If your so worried, you teach her. If you want to complain, read some reports," he handed one to Shinji.

Shinji looked at it, "Illumina Project... Jet Alone... Dr. Wily... Repliforce chips..."

Zero looked up at the paper Shinji was reading, He yanked it right out of the boy's hands.

_The closure of the Jet Alone, a project originally designed by Dr Albert Wily, was due to U.N. councel decision to support the Illumina project The control chips of two Ex-Repliforce members are to be used in the construction. The chips were recovered from the space port and the remains of the Ultima Weapon defence satilite. Iris and Colonel have been deemed fit for reactivation and will be put into the two massive Reploids being constructed._

Zero bowled out the door and was now officially on the war path. He was furious. Iris, he had held her as she died. The remian went up with the weapon, didn't they? Why would they do this? How could they? Zero was going to march into Keel's office and beat it out of him. The alarms began to sound as he entered the trasport area. He almost made it to the pads when he was tripped. Zero crashed head first into the steel control podium. Fazed, but uninjured, Zero stood unsteadily. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and found X in his way. "X, did you trip me?"

X nodded, "I couldn't let you leave Zero. If you even hurt a human they may declare you a maverick. I can't let that happen. Now settle down and tell me what is wrong."

Zero eyed the platform and the controls, "You don't have to worry X, I'm just going to go find out the truth. You'd do the same in my position!"

X leveled his buster, "Easy Zero, Tell me exactly what is going on. Step away from the controls and calm down."

Zero complied and stepped away from the pannel. the coordinateswere set for Tokyo 3. A bit of a hike, but nothing major. "The U.N. screwed up again X, I am just double checking."

X narrowed his eyes, "How did they do it this time?"

"Colonel and Iris's control chips. They are going to use them! Just step aside and let me through X."

X didn't move. "I would think you would be happy, Iris being brought back and all."

"NOT WHEN SHE IS TEN STORIES TALLER THAN ME!"

Zero made his move when X flinched. he hit the big red button and spring boarded off X and on the pads. X could only mutter "Oh shit,"

Shinji came in slightly limping. He saw X on the floor and parroted X. He looked at the screen and saw where Zero went. Tokyo three train station.

Zero took his bearings quickly and began moving north. He dashed around people and anything else moving slower than him. Most people got out of the way when an armor clad person barreled down the sidewalks at night. Zero was on a mad dash. His mind just kepy replaying the final moments of Iris over and over. He needed to get to her; he had to tell her he was sorry. He was driven and he wouldn't stop. His all consuming goal was Iris.

Shinji and X stood at attention. Shinji wasn't in the best of shape. those pain killers were giving him some trouble. He waited for Signas to give them the scoop. "Zero hasn't been classified as Maverick yet. He is en route to the new Illumina site. you will be equiped with the new shock weapons. We designed these in mind incase of a similar situation came about"

"How similar Sir?"

"When we need the target in one piece and functioning. They bring down pretty much any modern built Reploid. Because of Zero's unique design and nature, it may take more than one hit to bring him down. Do not get caught by a blast Requiem, we have no idea what would happen to a human hit by the shots. Are you feeling up to this? You should be in a bed somewhere!"

"Respectfuly sir, Stow it. Zero is the reason I am still alive today. I refuse to allow him to be hunted down as a maverick. He is family, we all are."

Signas was silent for a moment, "We have exactly four days, FOUR, to get Zero back before we are forced to brand him. Shinji, you will be posted outside the labs while X will attempt to meet him halfway. I wish you luck gentlemen."

Well, the hunt for a hunter is on. in one corner we have an emotional SS class reploid in a desprate rush, and in the other corner we have a exausted super human on pain killers and a struggling pasifist. Four days and then no stun weapons, it's Zero season...

OMAKE!

Zero stood before Shinji, today he would be learning about Plasma swords. "Ok young padawan, today you shall learn about the various sabers and swords open to you."

10 year old Shinji sweatdropped, "I think you watched to many Star Wars movies sir,"

Zero narrowed his eyes and ignighted his new Z-saber Mk II. It roared to life in true George Lucas fashion, "Are you questioning me padawan?"

Shinji shook his head rapidly, "NO SIR!"


	6. Pain killers and soldiers dont mix

Two days later, Zero had made lousy time it was nearly 10:30 in the evening when Zero could see the looming structure of the Illumina labs. He was in a gas station. He let out a breath when he saw the two towers. He was about to step forward when he saw something coming towards him. His eyes widened when he saw shots coming at him. He could make out X on a land chaser and a weird rifle. "Those new stun weapons? SHIT!"

Zero dove behind a car as a shot flew where his head was. He was well aware of X's marksmanship. X may be _classified_ as a Class A hunter, but X was in all actually Zero's equal. X's views kept him at a lower ranking. Zero peeked around and ripped off the hood of the car. Wielding it as a shield, Zero made a dash for a bus.

X watched Zero pry off the hood of a red Alpine. He let loose three screaming yellow shots at the ground in front of Zero. He hated this. He knew why Shinji was in the labs; X just hoped Zero wouldn't be too mad. "Zero, just give up and come back. The day after tomorrow they will declare you a maverick if you don't stop soon!"

Zero dodged the shots and made it to the bus. He paused for a moment, "And if I were to turn myself in?"

"You'd be cleared. Come on Zero, you know I hate this,"

Zero knew that all to well. "Is it just you out here?"

"Shinji is at the labs. I don't think he should be handling equipment while he is still flooded with painkillers. They had to reattach the nerves to the prosthetics."

Zero checked for more cover. It was a clean shot between X and the bus. He was getting angry, "And why is Shinji out and about? He should be in bed!"

"You out of anyone should know that. You are the closest thing the kid has to a father figure in his life; you did raise him for a few years. He wasn't ordered to, he chose this in hopes of stopping you from being branded a maverick,"

"The damn kid needs a real family, not some talking toasters and weapons."

"We are his family ad he refuses to let that fact be ignored. You remember when that UN idiot tried to put him in a foster home?"

"Yea, the official still can't walk right!"

Meanwhile….

Shinji stood in front of the massive computer that was responsible for Illumina. The poor tech was sweating bullets as Requiem held his weapon aimed at the scientist. "This is where the control chip is?"

"Yes, the while thing is in that case. We were going to wipe it tomorrow."

"Activate it. Let's say we say hello,"

The man paled, "I cant do that!"

"Look man, I have about three painkillers in my system right now. I should be in a hospital. If you don't co-operate, I'll put you in the bed next to me. Turn the system on or else."

"I'll lose my job!"

Shinji pumped the weapon in his hands. It began to hum and the noise grew louder. "Let us not beleaguer the lack of caring I am experiencing at the moment Theodore. Do you know the day I have had today? I have to deal with nimrodic teenagers, 40 ft tall aliens, giant biomechs, and a doctor with the bedside manner of a rabid badger with it's nuts in a trap. You turn the machine on then you get on the floor. Just tell them I hit you. They will believe it. I have a bit of history with pain medications."

Theodore blanched as the warm plasma weapon was pressed into his back. He hurriedly pressed buttons on a keyboard and a screen flared to life with the image of Iris. "Shinji?"

"Hey!" Shinji slurred as the meds really took effect. "Let me patch you through to X,"

Back to our metal saviors…

"_X, do you copy?_"

"Yea, I copy Major. What's your status?"

"_He he he, the meds are hitting home now. OH! Someone wants to say hello!_"

X grew confused; he looked back to Zero as the red hunter was within hearing range. "Go ahead,"

"_Hello? X? What is going on?_"

X was bowled over as a red blur tackled him off the land chaser. "IRIS!" cried the commander of the stealth unit.

"_Zero? What happened? I remember going offline on the satellite. Where am I?_"

Zero looked as if someone tore out his heart, "Your in a lab. I'm coming to get to you."

"_Please hurry, Shinji doesn't look so good."_

_"Be quiet, you know how lifesaver's pain medications effect me."_

"Copy that, Were on our way. Shinji, prep the lady for transport." X said as he shoved Zero off. "You will behave yourself or you'll be unconscious for the rest of the trip."

"Sir, YES SIR!" Zero saluted.

Shinji turned to the tech and gave a skeletal grin. His pale skin glowed in the monitors' light. "You heard the man. That nice lady is to be ready to go ASAP."

The Tech gave a shriek as the drugged hunter pressed the humming into his chest. "Your psychotic and drugged! Do you know how many UN laws that would break?"

"UN law 447 article 5, 'Any suspected Maverick reploid or equipment is subject to immediate search and seizure'. I deem his control chip suspect. Relinquish or I'll be forced to arrest you."

"Your Lying! That is a war time law."

"War had been declared in Tokyo-3. I am stationed there at the present time. I can pull that law. Now move it!"

"I am so getting fired," the tech sighed as he shut down the computers and extracted the chip. "I hope you get court-martialed"

"Not in the foreseeable future. Thank you for your co-operation citizen. Have a _quality_ day,"

Shinji walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He was feeling dizzy as the door opened and he stumbled in. slapping the lobby button and leaning against the wall. He pulled off his helmet and sighed. "I'll just pass Iris off and take the beam home. Zero can take the chaser back… I hope I puke on that old bastards shoes… he he he." The doors opened to reveal X and Zero. "Hey! Good to see you! Merry Christmas Zero!" the case flew at the red suited robot. "I'm going back and crashing. Night all,"

Three days later. Shinji walked out of the Nerv detention center after a short stint for in subornation, and vomiting on the commander's desk. He was mumbling like a person with a hangover. He still felt like crap. He always had bad effects to medications. He came face to face with Maya, "Hey, you look unhappy,"

"You vomit on the commander's desk and you say I look unhappy. You disobey a direct order in combat and you say I look unhappy. You run off to capture Zero while medicated and you say I look unhappy. Tell me any reason I have to be unhappy."

"Um, I forgot to invite you?"

"Exactly! I mean… Shut up major!"

Shinji laughed and made a beeline for the elevator. He wanted coffee and a shower. He was still in the blasted plug suit. He longed for his own clothes, not this cheap latex bodysuit.


	7. The move

Update update! Come get your update here!

Shinji reveled in the feeling of hot water. The shower was just what he needed. The warm water worked out the stiffness of his muscles. His arm and knee were back up to full strength. His mind began to wander as he relaxed under the therapudic warmth of the shower.

_FLASHBACK_

"Are you sure it's safe to be driving here?"

"Of course Shinji! We're not to far from the Hunter's HQ, what do we have to worry about?"

The car came to a screeching halt as an explosion tore away part of the rear end. Both Shinji and his guardian looked to see the Helmet of a once gone Maverick. Vile ripped away the roof and gazed upon the pair.

"What do we have here? Some human germs in a can? I was hoping for some sport!"

The next thing Shinji could recall was pain and a wet snapping sound. "SHINJI! SHINJI!"

_End Flashback_

"Shinji! Hurry up in there!"

The Hunter snapped back to reality. He had not thought back to that day in a long time. He looked down at his hands. They were trembling slightly. With a calming breath he steadied his nerves. He came very close to dying that day. If Zero hadn't come and saved him, he would be buried next to his one time guardian Mr. Anderson. He would never have met Maya and the others. Maya would most likely be dead at the hands of That Bastard Stag. Filing his feelings for later, he exited the shower. "Maybe I'll pay a visit sometime in the future. I haven't paid my respects since the funeral."

The Day was slow. He had received an E-mail from Zero informing him that Iris was up and normal. He was bored out of his mind working on his master's degree in cybernetics. Several IM attempts were beginning to irritate him. He has said it before and he'll say it again. "I hate people my age."

Shinji's fingers danced across the keyboard until another window popped up.

Pilot Ikari?

Shinji let his face show his surprise. Rei was not one to begin a conversation.

Ikari Yes Rei?

Have You recovered from the pain medication?

Ikari Yes Rei I have. Are you ready for Unit 00's reactivation?

I am prepared. The activation is still a week away.

Ikari Your not afraid it might hurt you again?

I have faith in the commander's work as well as you being there.

Shinji frowned. He lacked that conviction in anything that was attached to his father. God he wished he was back with the unit. Things were so much simpler then.

_Hunter HQ_

Signas was not a happy reploid. The orders he had received were ludicrous. He had little choice. Second impact made the Maveric Hunter Program part of the UN. He had no choice but to follow these orders.

"Alia!"

The navigator looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Call everyone together. We just got our newest _orders_ from the UN."

The blonde reploid frowned at her bosses choice of words. "Understood."

The Hunter commander let out a heavy sigh. This was not going to be easy. There would be few who might like the newest directive. He made the short trek to the mess hall. The massive structure was a little war worn and the paint was slightly faded. Every hunter had stepped forward when they tried to repaint the place. Everyone was dead set on keeping the place the way it was. Sections of the wall were new from when sigma finally succumbed to the virus. "I'm going to miss this place."

Signas Watched as all base and hunter personnel filed into the massive room. He looked at the remaining hunter units with pride. When the base started out there were a full 15 units of 50 hunters. Now there were four solid units and what they called ghosts. Units reduced to less than a handful by the wars. Still recognized but considered decommissioned, the remaining members bore their unit patches with pride.

"As of tomorrow, this base will be closed. We are being transferred from our home here in Oregon to NERV, Tokyo-3 branch. This decision was made by The UN Security Council. We will all be under the command of NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. It does not matter where we are placed. We are all sworn to defend the world from the Mavericks. This family has survived worse; we have weathered scorn and suspicion. We will survive a bit of moving."

The Hall was in shock. Many were refusuing to believe what they had heard. "Commander! They can't do this! All of our equipment! Some is too large to be moved!" Douglas voiced his opinion.

At this statement the entire engineering division nodded and began to protest. While not the most hardy of warriors, they made the advancements and toys of the hunters. Every single one of them were a force in their own right. Signas had to act fast.

"I understand. We are going to have new equipment at our disposal. That which can not be moved will be replaced. "

This quelled the almost riot. The most silent of units were the ladies. The human unit, Zero's unit, were whispering amongst themselves. One stepped forward "Did you say Gendo Ikari?"

"Yes,"

"As in the moron who got requiem transferred. The one who has Shinji now?"

Signas, were he capable of it would be sweating bullets, "That is correct."

The entirety of the combat units was now on their feet ready to move out. That was all they needed to hear. They missed Shinji. One young man had gone beyond the call of duty and against standing orders to pull one of their own out of danger. He was constantly checking on everyone. When amongst hunters, Shinji was a happy normal person. Around strangers or in a foreign area however, he was short and to the point.

"A transport convoy will arrive to begin hauling the larger equipment in one hour. All personnel are to report to their rooms and to pack their belongings. We will begin transporting everyone when tear down is complete."

Everyone began moving at a harried pace to begin packing. Zero looked at Iris, "Why don't you send Shinji a message telling him we are coming?"

Iris smiled, "I'm sure he'd like that."

_Illumina Site_

A control chip was being fitted into a massive body. The reformatting has failed and Iris's brother lived on. He remembered his duel with Zero. HE would now see if Zero had taken good care of Iris…

_Hunter HQ (not for much longer)_

Aki was Shinji's stand in when he was transferred. The 26 year old human hunter watched over Shinji when he first started. The two had hit it off quickly and were like brother and sister.She worried when he was sent to Tokyo and watched the footage of the Eva in action. That was her little brother and they put him in that awful contraption. Look at how they armed it! She was going to find the person who hasn't come into the current century and beat them senseless.

Back at NERV, Ritsuko Akagi began sneezing.

While not commonly known, almost all hunters had a photo album. Aki was no exception. She looked to the open page. A picture of a small boy with blue eyes and a messy mop of brown hair caught her eye. It was a picture of Shinji still in the hospital from the near fatal run in with Vile. She smiled, "If you knew back then what your life would be like would you still have joined Shinji?"

_Tokyo-3_

Shinji saw the incoming E-mail. Confused as to why Iris would send him a message he opened it up and was dumbstruck by the contents. As his brain slowly began to work again a smile began to work it's was across his face. This caused those around him some fear. So far to their knowledge, Shinji Ikari did not smile. When his smile broke into a grin people began moving away out of fear that their class mate had finally snapped.

"MR. IKARI! Do you find something pleasant about the maverick wars!?"

Said person came back to reality. "Tanaka-sensei, you of all people should know that one."

The teacher blinked and thought for a moment. "I suppose I would. Very well, return to your study Mr. Ikari."

Shinji looked back at the screen to reread the message. Not believing his eyes.

_Shinji, The UN is making the Hunters Transfer HQ to Tokyo-3. We will be in the city later today or early tomorrow. Can't wait to see you again!_

_Iris_

Shinji closed his laptop and began packing things up. Screw being in this dump, he was heading back to Maya's and getting ready to see everyone. The lunch bell rang and he began walking to the exit. It was looking at being a very busy week.

It had been several hours before the first personnel began being teleported to the Geofront. Large canisters holding parts, equipment and small vehicles all formed from the beams of light that began raining down. Various Hunters in full gear began organizing the equipments and moving it to the waiting hover sleds. Soon the more prominent figures showed up. Two were in the middle of a debate as they were transported. The heated debate between X and Zero was an old one. "I'm just saying he needs to talk to people his age. He doesn't need to be around us all the time."

"He's around real people! Aki and the others are human beings too."

"People HIS age."

"People my age are very stressful to be around. They are loud and ignorant. I've told you this before X."

Everyone stopped and took notice of Shinji. Dressed in a new pair of jeans and a black t shirt Maya forced on him. A lazy smile graced his face. His speaking up was a mistake however as several of his former teammates rushed him and began talking excitedly. Zero turned to X, "We are his family, as much as both of us would wish different. I just gave in and watch over him X."

X frowned. He did care for the boy. Every hunter adored Shinji. His heart told him Shinji needed friends outside of their barracks, away from all the war and death. It saddened the blue bomber to think about it. Now Shinji was facing a different war. A war against an enemy they had no information about. X swore to help Shinji through this. The Evangelions were alright for some combat but they were woefully underequipped for a long war.

Most of the equipment had been loaded and moved allowing for more idle small talk. Never one to be shy with a question, Zero let loose with his interrogation. A small flurry of questions were thrown at the boy. Finally Zero came to his last important query, "So you staying in the NERV Barracks Shinji?" Zero asked.

"No. I'm actually staying with an old friend. Maya took me in actually."

Dead silence met the declaration.

Hello loyal readers. I expect to put another update for another story sometime in about two weeks.


End file.
